Tag der Rache Day of Revenge
by Rubics Cube
Summary: Diese Geschichte basiert auf den ersten Teil des Diablo Spieles und erzählt das Abenteuer aus der Sicht einer Jägerin, die den Kampf gegen Diablo aufnimmt.
1. Rückkehr

Diese Geschichte basiert auf dem ersten Diablo Spiel

Disclaim: Alle Personen, Orte, Monster, Dämonen und so weiter gehören Blizzard und nicht mir.

Tag der Rache – Day of Revenge

Rückkehr

„Gott sei dank seid ihr zurückgekehrt, viel hat sich verändert seit ihr zum letzten mal hier wart. Dunkle Zeiten sind über Tristram hereingebrochen und es ist ein Wunder das ihr es bis ins Dorf geschafft hat. Monster und Dämonen sind über diese Lande hergefallen und nur wenige sind verschont geblieben."

Zugegeben die Worte von Ogden stimmten mich nachdenklich, zwar zählte Ogden zu den Menschen die alles gerne etwas dramatischer machten als eigentlich der Fall war, aber diesmal glaubte ich ihm. Denn die Nachricht von der Zerstörung Tristrams war weit vorgedrungen. Es hieß ein dunkler Schatten habe sich dem Land bemächtigt und stürze diejenigen, die nicht schon Tot waren, in Panik und Entsetzen.

Alleine diese Nachricht, die ich Kilometerweit entfernt, im Kloster der Jägerinnen des Verbotenen Auges empfangen hatte, war der Ausschlag gebende Punkt für mich in meine alte Heimat Stadt Tristram zurück zu kehren.

Ja Tristram war meine Heimat Stadt, ich hatte dort gelebt bis ich 14 Jahre alt war, ab diesem Zeitpunkt, als mein Vater starb, ermordet von Dämonen aus der Hölle selbst, hab ich mich aufgemacht um die Kunst des Kampfes zu erlernen und seinen Tot zu rächen.

Ich war weit durchs Land gereist und bald trennten mich immer mehr Dörfer von Tistram.

Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt wie mein Vater den Kampf mit dem Schwert zu erlernen, doch man machte mir bald klar dass ich als Mädchen nicht die geringste Change hatte, jemals von einem Schwertmeister unterrichtet zu werden.

Irgendwann führte mich mein Weg in ein Kloster, in dem ich ein Quartier für die Nacht suchte, draußen schüttete es und die Erde verwandelte sich in ein einziges großes Schlammloch, so das man bei jedem Schritt bis hin zum Knie in nasser Erde versank. Jedenfalls wurde ich ihn dem Kloster aufgenommen, man gab mir ein Zimmer, neue Sachen zum Anziehen und ich wurde aufgefordert das Mahl mit den Klosterinsassen einzunehmen.

Damals wusste ich noch nicht dass es sich hierbei um den Orden der Schwestern des Verbogenen Augen handelte, jenen Frauen die die Pforte zum Westen vor Eindringlingen verteidigten.

Auf jeden fall erwähnte ich am im Gespräch von meinen Plänen, eine Kämpferin zu werden und mein Wunsch wurde erhört, als man mir anbot bei den Schwestern zu bleiben und von ihnen zu lernen.

Hierbei muss ich bemerken dass ich zuerst noch unsicher war, der Orden des Verborgenen Auges war auf den Einsatz von Bögen spezialisiert, doch schließlich willigte ich ein und meine Ausbildung begann.

Mein Leben änderte sich dadurch zusehends, denn obwohl die Schwestern des Ordens nett und fürsorglich waren, so waren sie auch streng und Pflichtbewusst. So musste ich zum Beispiel beim säubern des Klosters helfen, Stallarbeit so wie Küchendienst erledigen und nebenbei noch lesen und schreiben lernen, was ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nie gelernt hatte. Auch lernte ich etwas über Magie und Zaubertränke, über die Dämonen und die Engel und dem alten Streit zwischen Himmel und Hölle der seit Jahrhunderten tobte.

Bald erkannte ich auch was für eine tödliche Waffe der Bogen darstellte, mit Präzision und Geschick ließ sich damit fast jeder Gegner niederstrecken und man hatte gute Chancen selbst nicht einmal verletz zu werden.

Meine Ausbildung war zu dem Zeitpunkt als die Nachricht eingetroffen war noch nicht abgeschlossen, aber ich wollte keine Zeit verlieren meinen Freunden von damals zu Hilfe zu kommen, da alleine der Weg schon gut ein Monat.

Also machte ich mich, eine 22 Jährige Ordensfrau auf den Weg nach Tristram.

Je näher ich meiner Heimat kam desto ausgestorbener wurden die Siedlungen, desto unwegsamer wurden die Wege und ich hätte schwören können dass selbst die Tage kürzer und dunkler wurden als sie hätten sein sollen.

Ja, anscheinend war der Tag der Rache gekommen.

Ich versprach Odgen mich einmal in Tristram umzusehen und machte mich auf meinen alten Freund Farnham zu sehen, doch ich konnte ihn nicht finden.

Schließlich fragte ich Griswold, der statt mir zu antworten von der Kirche erzählte, die angeblich von Dämonenhorden belagert wurde, und dann begann er von den tapferen Kriegern die versucht hatten den Sohn von König Leoric zu retten und dabei umgekommen waren. Doch wie ich gleich darauf erfuhr waren bereits zuvor Leute in der Kirche gewesen, sogar tiefer, in dem Unterirdischen Labyrinth das unter der Kirche lag. Er berichtete mir von dem Erzbischof Lazarus der die Dorfbewohner unter einem falschen Vorwant in die Kirche geführt hatte und von den Toten die bei dieser Aktion ihr Leben gelassen hatten.

Als ich nochmals nach Farnham fragte wurde er zusehends nervöser und ich befürchtete schon er wäre tot doch dann erfuhr ich von der Flucht und wie Farnham dem Labyrinth entkommen konnte, doch meine Freude war kurz als Griswold mir von dem Schicksal meines Freundes berichtete, er war Geistesgestört und immer zu betrunken.

Ich ging dennoch zu ihm.

Schließlich fand ich Farnham, dort wo mich Griswold hingeschickt hatte, etwas abseits auf dem Boden hockend zwischen einem Haus und Felsen.

Ich erkannte ihn nicht wieder, er war heruntergekommen und roch nach Alkohol, seine Haare waren ungekämmt und sein Gewand sah aus als hätte er sich vor Monaten damit auf diesen Fleck gesetzt und war nicht mehr aufgestanden, wie ich später erfuhr hatte ich mit der Vermutung gar nicht so falsch gelegen. Hätte mich Griswold nicht darauf hingewiesen dass er nun wie ein Bettler aussah, ich wäre an dem Mann vorbeigegangen.

Auch er erkannte mich nicht wieder und ich hatte wirklich Schwierigkeiten ihn zu verstehen, doch erfuhr ich dass er die Monster im inneren der Kirche gesehen hatte und nur mit knapper Not entkommen sei.

Schweren Herzens verabschiedete ich mich und wollte bereits zu dieser verfluchten Kirche gehen als mich ein alter Mann Namens Cain aufhielt.

„Seit vorsichtig wenn ihr in die Kirche betretet, ihr werdet dort viele Geschöpfe der Hölle finden, aber auch Schätze der Weisheit; ich bitte euch, berichtet mir von jenen Dingen. Vielleicht kann ich euch dann in eurem Kampf unterstützen.

Solltet ihr jemals Gegenstände finden die euch seltsam erscheinen bringt sie zu mir, Cain, ich werde euch darüber Auskunft geben."

Der Kerl war mir auf jeden fall unheimlich und so viel ich von Farnham erfahren hatte, hielt er ihn auch für weit mehr als nur einen alten Mann, der Geschichten erzählen konnte. Und egal wie gestört Farnham nun sein wollte seine Menschenkenntnis war bewundernswert.

Ich überlegte kurz ob ich zu Pepin gehen sollte um ihm Hallo zu sagen, doch ich beließ es bei einem Winken, für Gespräche hatte ich nun keine Zeit, selbst wenn der Heiler ein guter Freund von mir und meinem Vater gewesen war.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das ist das Anfangskapitel meiner Geschichte, ich werde meinem Helden bewusst keinen Namen geben, den es könnte jede Jägerin sein die jemals die Kirche betreten hatte, auch werde ich sie nicht alle Quests erledigen lassen, das wäre zu langwierig, aber wenn ihr wollt das ein bestimmtes Quest in der Geschichte auftaucht müsst ihr das einfach schreiben. :- )

Ansonsten, sind Reviews auch so gerne gesehen.


	2. Der erste Kampf

Der erste Kampf

Bereits vor der Kirche fand ich einen im sterben liegenden Dorfbewohner, er erzählte mir von einem Dämon Namens Butcher der seine Kameraden umgebracht hatte und bat mich das Ungeheuer zu töten damit die Seelen seiner Freunde und seine eigene ruhe finden.

Auch wenn ich schon manchmal einen Toten gesehen hatte so schauderte es mich als das Leben aus seinem Körper wich, ich kannte ihn von früher.

Nachdem Toten vor der Kirche war ich entschlossener denn je dem Spuk der Tristram heimsuchte ein Ende zu bereiten und stieg die Stufen in das Gebäude hinab das von einem rötlichen Licht erhellt wurde.

Ich war bereit sofort zu schießen sobald ich eine Bewegung wahrnahm, im Kloster hatte ich vieles über Dämonen gelesen, die stärksten waren tückisch, konnten Magie einsetzen und schwer zu töten, manche konnten sogar in die Gedanken eines Menschen eindringen und ich betete das mir so etwas nicht bevor stand, denn ich wüsste nicht wie ich mich verteidigen könnte.

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und betrat die Vorhalle des Raums, er war nur schwach erleuchtet und hinter jeder der Stein Säulen konnte ein Monster lauern.

Stumm verfluchte ich die Bischofe und Architekten für den Bau dieser riesigen Kirche, die gleich aus mehreren Stockwerken bestand.

Kein Mensch brauchte eine derart große Kirche, aber dennoch wurde sie gebaut und wofür? Um Dämonen ein sicheres Versteck zu bieten. Ich musste beinahe über die Ironie dahinter lachen, ein Haus das den Menschen Schutz geben sollte vor Dämonen und anderen Unheil war nun der Schutz der Dämonen geworden.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wie sehr meine Nerven gespannt waren, ich würde das erste Mal auf ein Monster treffen. Nein, das erste Mal war falsch, das erste mal seit 8 Jahren. Korrigierte ich mich in Gedanken und die Bilder von damals stiegen wieder in meinem Kopf auf. Schnell verdrängte ich die Erinnerung, für meine Aufgabe brauchte ich einen klaren Verstand.

Leise schlich ich mich durch den Säulengang, einen Pfeil schussbereit auf der Sehne liegend.

Ich hörte ein Geräusch hinter einer der Marmorklötze und spannte meinen Bogen. Mein Herz raste und ich spürte einen Schweißtropfen meinen Rücken entlang rinnen. Meine Nerven waren zum Zereisen gespannt.

Vorsichtig näherte ich mich der Stelle von der ich glaubte etwas gehört zu haben und versuchte etwas zu hören, doch außer meinem Atem konnte ich nichts wahrnehmen.

Nun Umrundete ich den Marmorklotz doch niemand war da.

Erleichtert senkte ich meinen Bogen nahm den Pfeil jedoch nicht aus dem Anschlag. Ich schloss die Augen um mich wieder zu sammeln, nein ich war noch nicht so weit.

Da spürte ich plötzlich etwas hinter mir, es war kein Lufthauch oder dergleichen zum Spüren. Es war schlicht und einfach das Spüren einer Fremden Präsenz, das Wissen das jemand da war ohne hingesehen zu haben.

Ich fuhr herum und blickte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in die Augen einer gigantischen Fledermaus. Ihr Fell stank nach Tot und an ihren Zähnen tropfte Blut. Ein diabolisches Feuer glomm in ihren Augen und ich sah den Blutdurst darin. Und gleichzeitig sah ich in der Reflexion ihrer Augäpfel mein eigenes erschrecktes Spiegelbild das unfähig war den Bogen zu spannen.

Es wäre auch egal gewesen hätte ich es versucht. Das Biest hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst den Flügel gehoben an dessen Ende die scharfen Krallen dieses Monsters waren.

Blitzschnell schlug es zu und ich konnte gerade noch meinen rechten Arm vor mein Gesicht bringen als der Angriff mich traf. Durch die Wucht des Schlags umgeworfen landete ich schmerz haft auf den Boden, mein Bogen war mir aus der Hand gefegt worden und die Pfeile waren aus meinem Köcher gefallen. Ich spürte Blut das meinen Arm hinab lief und nahm wahr dass das Ding einen weiteren Angriff startete.

Mehr aus Reflex als durch Überlegen, rollte ich mich zur Seite und entging so den Krallen, die sich neben mir in den Boden gruben. Das Geschöpf ließ einen Markerschütternden Schrei los und ich begriff dass es nun wütend war. Also entweder ich fand meinen Bogen oder es sah schlecht für mich aus.

Die Augen auf die Fledermaus gerichtet tastete ich mit der Unverletzten Hand den Boden ab fand aber nicht wonach ich suchte.

Das Monster zog seine Klaue aus dem Boden und stieg an die Decke so dass ich Schwierigkeiten hatte es zu sehen. Verzweiflung stieg in mir auf denn ich hatte meinen Bogen noch immer nicht gefunden.

Ich spürte einen Kloß im Hals und merkte wie das Blut an meinem rechten Arm sich langsam in meine Rüstung sog, die im inneren leicht gepolstert war. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen und ich musste schwer Schlucken, in meinen Gedanken suchten ich verzweifelt einen Ausweg doch ich sah nur die Möglichkeit meinen Bogen zu finden und das Monster abzuschießen.

Wieder kreischte das Ungetüm und diesmal stürzte es sich, mit beiden Klauen voran, auf mich hinab. Erschrocken hörte ich auf am Boden entlang zu rutschen, tastete aber mit der Hand weiter den Boden ab.

Immer näher kam das Monster auf mich zu, und ich hätte geschrieen, wäre meine Kehle nicht zugeschnürt gewesen. Da ertasteten meine Finger etwas kaltes, nein es war nicht mein Bogen. Nur ein Pfeil den ich vorher verloren hatte und doch war dieser Pfeil meine einzige Waffe.

Nun trennten mich nur noch ein paar Dezimeter von dem Ungetüm und dem damit verbundenen Tot. Fest umschloss ich mit meiner Unverletzten Hand den Hölzernen Korpus meiner Waffe. Ich machte mich bereit, mich zu verteidigen und holte mit meinen Pfeil weit aus, was gar nicht so leicht war, da ich immer noch am Boden lag.

Kurz vor dem verheerenden Zusammenprall, stach ich mit dem Pfeil zu. Ich spürte Blut meinen Arm entlang rinnen, doch es war nicht mein eigenes. Das Untier gab einen letzten verzweifelten Schrei von sich und kippte Tot zur Seite, ich hatte sein Herz durchbohrt.

Mit knapper Not war ich dem Tot entkommen, erleichtert wollte ich mich aufsetzen als ein stechender Schmerz meinen Körper durchfuhr. Das Monster hatte vor seinem Ableben doch noch sein Ziel getroffen und mit blankem Entsetzen blickte ich auf meine zerfetzte Rüstung die sich in dem schwachen Licht Blutrot färbte.

Die Klauen der Fledermaus hatten mich am Schlüsselbein erwischt und eine klaffende Wunde von ihm bis hinunter zu meiner Hüfte gezogen. Ich wunderte mich dass ich überhaupt noch am Leben war doch ich spürte das dies nicht mehr lang der Fall sein würde wenn ich es nicht zu Pepin schaffen würde.

Ich presste meinen unverletzten Arm, mit dem ich noch immer den Pfeil festhielt, auf die Wunde und kroch zu den Stiegen, der Weg kam mir unendlich lang vor und jeder Atemzug schmerzte mehr und mehr. In meinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen und die Umrisse der Säulen verschwammen mir vor den Augen.

Ich hatte nur noch einen aller letzten Gedanken: rechtzeitig zu dem Heiler zu kommen. Ich hatte vergessen zu überprüfen ob das Wesen wirklich tot war, ich achtete nicht darauf ob noch mehr Angreifer in der Nähe waren, sogar meinen Bogen hatte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ganz vergessen, ich kroch einfach nur immer weiter dem Ausgang entgegen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Das zweite Kapitel meiner Geschichte ist fertig, und ist ganz anders geworden als ich eigentlich geplant hatte.Allerdings weiß ich jetzt ob die Geschichte unter T oder M einzuordnen ist. Ich setzt mal auf M und ihr könnt mir ja sagen ob das passt oder ich übertreibe.

Gibt es jemanden der deutsche Diablo Geschichten ließt? Na dann Reviews bitte. :- )


	3. Heilende Wunden

Heilende Wunden

Ich fiel durch Dunkelheit die kein Ende zu nehmen schien. Wie ein Strudel durch den man gezogen wird und sich ihm nicht erwehren kann. Und immer blieb alles Dunkel.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schlug ich die Augen auf und setzte mich auf. Ich war in einem kleinen Raum mit einem einzigen Bett in dem ich saß. Mein Kopf brummte und ich verspürte starken Hunger.

Als ich versuchte aufzustehen wollten mir meine Beine nicht gehorchen und geräuschvoll viel ich zu Boden. Fluchend rappelte ich mich in eine sitzende Position und überlegte ob und woher ich diesen Raum kannte. Doch das nachdenken tat mir nicht gut und ich bekam sofort noch heftigere Kopfschmerzen.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Pepin stand in der Pforte und blickte mich erschrocken an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung ich hatte eine Geräusch gehört.", fragte er und langsam dämmerte es mir das ich bei Pepin zu Hause war, aber wieso?

Nachdem ich keine große Lust hatte dem Heiler zu sagen ich wäre aus dem Bett gefallen, fragte ich ihn wieso ich hier wäre. Woraufhin er mich ganz verdutzt musterte und mir sagte ich wäre vor fünf Tagen mit einer Schlimmen Verletzung am rechten Arm und einer noch schlimmeren Verletzung an meinem Brustkorb zu ihm gekommen.

Langsam kamen mir die Geschehnisse von Gestern, nein von vor fünf Tagen, wieder in den Sinn. Der Kampf gegen diese Fledermaus, meine Wunde, der Pfeil. Beim Gedanken an meine Wunde blickte ich unwillkürlich zu der Stelle an der mich das Ungetüm aufgeschlitzt hatte.

Zu meiner Verwunderung war die Verletzung bereits zugeheilt und eine robuste Kruste hatte sich um den Schnitt gebildet. Auch mein Arm war auf wundersame weiße geheilt und weiß nur noch eine kleine Narbe vor.

Eigentlich wollte ich Pepin danken das er mir das Leben gerettet hatte, doch mein Hunger war stärker als meine Dankbarkeit.

„Pepin, habt ihr etwas zu Essen für mich?"

Mit einem lächeln verschwand der Heiler und ich hatte Zeit festzustellen was mit meinen Beinen los war. Beim dritten Versuch schaffte ich es endlich zu stehen.

„Ihr solltet euch noch nicht zu viel überanstrengen. Euer Kreislauf ist vor einigen Tagen fast vollkommen zusammen gebrochen und hat sich noch nicht ganz erholt.", ertönte Pipins Stimme. Er war zurück mit einem Teller Suppe und zwei Scheiben trocken Brot. Was ich beides in mich hineinschlang.

Nachdem ich gegessen hatte, bedankte ich mich schließlich bei ihm doch Pepin tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab und sagte er ist Heiler und es wäre sein Beruf Leute zu heilen. Und Nunja, er hat Recht. Dennoch bin ich ihm dankbar dass er mich geheilt hat.

Ein paar Tage später konnte ich schon wieder normal gehen und meine Wunden sind verheilt und bis auf die Narben nicht mehr vorhanden. Wahrlich Pipin ist ein großer Heiler, er hat es geschafft meinen Körper in nur wenigen Tagen wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, wofür es normaler weiße Wochen wenn nicht gar Monate gedauert hätte.

In meiner Zeit bei Pepin hatte ich auch Zeit mit ihm über Farnham zu sprechen. Ich erfuhr dass der Heiler versucht hätte ihn zu kurieren, jedoch ohne erfolg. Zwar war es ihm gelungen Farnhams physische Wunden zu verarzten, jedoch war es ihm nicht Möglich seinen Geist von dem zu befreien was meinen Freund gefangen hielt. Ich frage mich was für schreckliche Dinge Farnham unten in dem Labyrinth gesehen haben mag.

Ich nahm mein letztes Mal bei Pepin ein, zwar war er nicht erfreut dass ich wieder hinab in die Kirche wollte doch er sah ein dass dem Schrecken ein Ende gesetzt werden musste.

Vor dem Abschied hatte er jedoch noch ein paar Geschenke für mich bereit, meine Rüstung die er zu Griswold tragen hatte lassen und nun wieder repariert war. Zwei Flaschen Heilelixier, die kleinere Wunden in Sekunden schnelle verheilen ließen und auch die Blutung bei starken Einschnitten stoppte, so dass diese schneller heilten. Und zu meiner Überraschung meinen Pfeil, der hölzerne Schafft der Waffe war Blutrot, getränkt von dem Blut der Monsterfledermaus und mir selbst, die Spitze glänzte von dem getrockneten Lebenssaft und als ich an Cain vorbeikam meinte dieser ich solle gut auf diesen Pfeil aufpassen, er war nun ein Teil von mir und ein Teil des Dämons.

Mir gefiel die Idee zwar nicht das nun ein Teil des Dämons in meinem Pfeil war aber er war nach wie vor meine Einzige Waffe.

Ich muss gestehen das ich Furcht verspürte wieder in Kirche zu gehen, wenn mich schon eine Fledermaus niederstreckte, wie sollte ich dann Wesen wie Butcher aufhalten. Da ich nur wenig über diesen Teufel wusste beschloss ich die einzige Person danach zu fragen die den Dämon vielleicht in seine tödlichen Augen geblickt hatte und noch lebte- Farnham.

Allerdings war ich nicht gerade beruhigt nachdem ich meinen Freund gefragt hatte.

Er hatte zwar diesen Butcher gesehen aber vielmehr schien in der Raum schockiert zu haben den dieses Monster bewohnte. Ich erfuhr dass sich das Monster auf der zweiten Ebene der Kirche aufhielt und in einem Raum mit vielen toten Menschen war, die ihr Grab wohl nie verlassen würden.

Bei Griswold erfuhr ich gleich die nächste schlechte Nachricht, er hatte keine Waffen mehr, sie waren alle für die Soldaten des Königs verwendet worden und er brauchte Zeit neue herzustellen. Nun, er bot mir zwar an sein eigenes Schwert zu nehmen doch dieses war so schwer, ich konnte es kaum in den Händen halten, geschweige den schwingen oder gar ein Monster zur Strecke zu bringen.

Also ging ich zur Kirche mit nichts weiter als meinem Pfeil. Auf meinem Weg traf ich Gillian die mich doch tatsächlich fragte wie es mir geht. Ich war schon drauf und dran zu antworten, das mir so wie allen ginge die gleich die Heimatstädte des Bösen betraten, aber ich kam nicht zu einer Antwort, denn Gillian begann von Pepins Heilkünsten zu schwärmen und wie er ihrer Mutter geholfen hatte.

Ich winke ihr zu, als sie noch im Gespräch mit mir war und ließ sie alleine zurück. Ich hatte Gillian noch nie gemocht.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So und wieder ein Kapitel fertig, es scheint zwar keiner zu lesen was ich hier fabriziere, aber mir macht das Schreiben an dieser Geschichte zu viel Spaß um es dabei zu belassen.

Wenn jemand trotzdem ein Review hinterlassen will dann nur zu.


	4. Ein Schuss und eine Klaue

Ein Schuss und eine Klaue

Mit zitternden Knochen betrat ich abermals die dunklen Gemäuer, der Kirche. Wie beim ersten Mal war niemand zu sehen oder zu hören, doch diesmal würde ich mich nicht täuschen lassen.

Angestrengt versuchte ich mich zu erinnern wo ich meinen Bogen verloren hatte und gleichzeitig die Umgebung im Auge zu behalten. Mit jedem Schritt den ich weiter voranschritt, wurden meine Beine immer weicher und ich befürchtete bald den Halt zu verlieren.

Die Angst vor einem weitern Angriff lähmte meine Gelenke und ich war nur kurz davor, schreiend das Gebäude zu verlassen. Doch ich hatte Rache Geschworen, Rache für meinen Vater, für Farnham und all die anderen armen Seelen die durch die dunklen Mächte hier den Tot erlitten hatten, also bekämpfte ich meine Furcht und ging weiter.

Manchen mag es schwachsinnig vorkommen, nur mit einem Pfeil in ein Haus voller Dämonen zu gehen, anderen mag es mutig erscheinen, doch in Wahrheit ist es weder das eine noch das andere. Es ist die Maßnahme die jemand ergreift der weiß das etwas geschehen muss, wenn er sich nicht dem tot hingeben will; oder schlimmeren.

Nun war ich zu der Stelle gekommen an der ich gekämpft hatte, ich erkannte den Marmorblock, der noch immer kalt und abweisend zwischen den Säulen lag. Ich atmete wieder tief ein und machte mich auf die Suche nach meinen Sachen. Nicht weit entfernt fand ich einen Pfeil und platzierte ihn in den Köcher.

Mehrere Atemzüge später hatte ich fünf meiner Pfeile so wie die Leblose Gestalt der Fledermaus wieder gefunden. Mit großem Eckel schob ich mich an ihr vorbei und sammelte zwei weitere Pfeile ein.

Ein kalter Windhauch wehte durch das Gebäude und ich bekam Gänsehaut. Pfeile hatte ich zwar nun doch ohne Bogen konnte ich gleich wieder verschwinden. Zu meinem Glück fand ich am Ende meinen Bogen doch wieder, er war den Boden entlang bis zur nächsten Säule geschlittert, der Pfeil den ich damals eingespannt hatte, hing noch in der Sehne. Erfreut hob ich ihn an und stellte fest das er zum Glück nicht viel Schaden davon getragen hatte. Ich verstaute meinen roten Pfeil in einer dünnen Seitentasche meines Köchers der eigentlich für kaputte Pfeile vorgesehen war, doch ich hatte nicht vor meine zerbrochenen Werkzeuge mit mir herum zu tragen.

Irgendwann gab ich dann die Suche auf- mir fehlten noch zwei Pfeile- doch ich beschloss sie einfach zurück zulassen.

Jetzt wo ich meinen Bogen wieder hatte legte sich meine Angst und ich machte mich auf den Weg. Bald war der Säulengang zu ende und ich trat in einen großen Raum mit kahlen Wänden, indem vier Fackeln standen. Diese Fackeln spendete nicht genügend Licht um die ganze Kammer auszuleuchten, doch erkannt ich eindeutig Umrisse von kleinen Gestalten die in der Gegen herum schlichen.

Ich spannte meinen Bogen zielte auf eines der Wesen, die eindeutig nicht Menschlich waren.

Zielen in solch einer Dunkelheit ist gar nicht so leicht, noch schwieriger ist es wenn sich das Objekt Bewegt, doch ich ließ mich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. Gerade als das Monster sich umdrehte, öffnete ich die Finger. Der Pfeil schoss von der Sehne und das Geschöpf brach unter einem entsetzlichen Geräusch zusammen. Ich ließ keine Zeit verstreichen und legte bereits den nächsten Pfeil auf die Sehne, doch die anderen Monster dachten gar nicht daran ihren Kameraden zu rächen, mit komischen Lauten und tapsenden Schritten verstreuten sie sich im ganzen Raum. Meine Pfeile durchbohrten bei diesem durcheinander zwei weitere Monster und bald waren auch die restlichen Tot.

Ich durchquerte den Raum und fand bei zwei der Leichen Gold welches ich mit mir nahm. Auch eine Truhe befand sich in dem Raum und in ihr befand sich ein Umhang, den ich ebenfalls mitnahm.

Nun wendete ich mich einer der Türen im Raum zu und stieß sie auf. Zuerst war nichts zu sehen doch der Geruch der aus diesem Raum kam, war eindeutig der von verwesenden Fleisch. Ich zog einen Pfeil und zielte auf den Tor gang. Nicht lange und ich hörte das schleifen von Füßen, das schwerfällige Atmen von jemand und kurz darauf schleppte sich ein Zombie zur Tür. Als ich den Untoten sah schoss ich sofort den ersten Pfeil, der ihn jedoch nur an der Schulter traf. Schnell legte ich erneut an und brachte ihn diesmal zum Fall. Doch damit nicht genug, hinter des Zombies, rotteten sich noch mehr von seiner Art und versuchten zu mir vor zu gelangen. Ich musste mir was einfallen lassen, also legte ich einen Pfeil auf die Sehne und zielte auf den erste Monster. Doch anstatt gleich zu schießen zog ich die Sehne bis zu meinem Ohr nach hinten. Mit einem lauten schnalzten der Sehne flog der Pfeil auf sein Ziel zu und durchbohrte das tote Fleisch mit Leichtigkeit und durschlug auch die mehr oder weniger lebenden Hüllen der anderen.

Schnell legte ich einen neuen Pfeil ein falls eines de Monster noch lebte, doch die Mühe hätte ich mir nicht machen müssen.

Immer weiter drang ich in die tiefen der Kirche vor und tötete jeden Dämon der mir unter die Augen kam. Dabei fand ich immer mehr Sachen, Pfeile, Umhänge, Geld, und einige Tränke bei denen ich mich stark wunderte wie sie hier her gelangt waren.

Etwas anderes was mich wunderte war die Tatsache dass ich keine toten Monster sah, außer jene die ich erlegt hatte. War ich die einzige von den Leuten die hier waren, die einen Dämon zum Fall gebracht hatte? Was war mit Farnham, und dem Dorfbewohner den ich vor der Kirche angetroffen hatte?

Ein Geräusch schreckte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Es war das klappern von Knochen. Ich blieb einen Moment stehen und versuchte herauszufinden zu wievielt meine Gegner waren, ich schätzte ungefähr 13, hoffte jedoch stark das es weniger waren. Den Bogen gespannt schritt ich um die Ecke und kam vor eine Gitterwand und dahinter ein ganzer Haufen Skelette die versuchten zu mir durchzukommen. Zu meinem Glück wussten diese Untoten anscheinend nicht wie man eine Tür öffnete denn eine solche befand sich gleich neben einem der Gitter.

Ich lächelte grimmig und visierte eines der Skelette. Mein Pfeil flog durch eine der Maschen des Gitters und traf das Ziel genau auf den Schädel, welcher zugleich nachgab und der Rest des Skelettes leblos zu Boden kippte.

Jeder normale Mensch hätte nun die Flucht ergriffen; oder die Tür aufgemacht, jedoch waren Skelette keine Menschen und drängten sich deshalb nur noch mehr ans Gitter, ihre Arme nach mir ausgestreckt.

Der Blutdurst eines Dämons ist immer gleich, egal welche Substanz er hat oder wie mächtig er ist. Es gelüstet ihm danach das Leben auszulöschen und der einzige Unterschied zwischen hochrangigen und niederen Dämonen besteht darin das sich die mächtigeren besser unter Kontrolle haben und somit unberechenbaren und gefährlicher sind.

Hier jedoch hatte ich leichtes Spiel und obwohl es 15 statt 13 Skelette waren und nicht jeder Gegner beim ersten Schuss umfiel, so war es doch eine einfache Aufgabe.

Nachdem das letzte Gerippe gefallen war öffnete ich die Tür und sammelte die Gegenstände die die Gefallenen bei sich gehabt hatten ein. Für einen Außenstehenden mag das wohl makaber klingen, aber töten ist nun mein Beruf und der Lohn dafür ist die Beute der besiegten Feinde.

Den Abscheu den ich zuerst empfand, als eines dieser Monster tot zusammenbrach legte sich mit jedem weiteren Dämon und bald nahm ich das wütende Geschrei der Untoten, als ihre dunklen Seelen zurück in die Hölle fuhren, den stinkenden Geruch des verwesendem Fleisch der Zombies und auch die Kälte, die einem in dem Menschenleeren Gebäude entgegenschlug, nicht mehr wahr.

Zielstrebig durchquerte ich die steinernen Räume der Kirche. Meine Gedanken waren nur darauf ausgerichtet, Dämonen zu orten und zur Strecke zu bringen und es war gut so denn hätte ich mein Handeln überdacht und mir vielleicht die Konsequenzen ausgemalt die mich noch erwarteten dann wäre ich nicht fähig gewesen weiter zu gehen.

Nachdem ich einen weiteren Gang von Monstern gesäubert hatte, fand ich mich vor einer dunklen Tür wieder. Meine Instinkte sagten mir eindeutig dass sich darin Monster befanden doch ich war zu sehr von dem Gedanken bessern das ich die Kirche von dem Bösen befreie das ich die Tür ohne weitere Vorsichtsmaßnahmen aufstieß. Ich wusste dass dies ein Fehler war, doch irgendetwas lenkte mich direkt in den Raum.

Nun ihr könnt euch meine Freude vorstellen als ich gut sieben rissen Fledermäusen in ihre blutroten Augen blickte. Ich schoss sofort in die Menge doch ich hatte eine Übermacht gegen mich und selbst verwundet griffen mich diese Viecher an und ich hatte mühe ihren Schlägen auszuweichen.

Zugegeben auf den Weg hierher hatte ich bereits ein paar Schläge einstecken müssen und auch schnittwunden waren nicht ausgeblieben, doch in so einer verzwickten Lage wie eben, war ich nur am beginn der Reise gekommen.

Diesmal ließ ich meine Furcht aber nicht die Oberhand gewinnen und feuerte weiter meine Pfeile ab. Zu meinem Glück war der Raum nicht gerade groß und obwohl ich nicht zielte so hatten die Untiere doch keine Möglichkeit sich zu schützen. Das Pech war nur dass das ebenso für mich galt und ich nicht viele Ausweichmöglichkeiten hatte.

Eines der Biester erwischte mich mit seiner Klaue an meinem Rücken und ich hörte das splittern von Knochen und spürte wie es die Krallen immer tiefer in mein Fleisch jagte. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei schlug ich um mich doch das Resultat war lediglich das noch ein weiteres Monster mich mit seiner Kralle traf.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und ignorierte den Pochenden Schmerz in meiner Schulter, zuminderst versuchte ich es. Alleine die Tatsache dass ich mich von meinem Leben verabschieden könnte wenn ich es nicht täte, brachte mich dazu einen Pfeil zu nehmen und auf die Fledermäuse zu schießen.

Als die Bestie, die mir ihre Krallen in mein Schulterblatt gejagt hatte einsah das es anscheinend nicht viel Sinn hatte, auf meinem Rücken hocken zu bleiben, riss sie sich wieder los und setzte zu einem weiteren Angriff an.

Zuerst war ich richtig Froh, als ich spürte wie das Untier seine Klaue zurückzog, doch ich erkannte schon bald, das es für mich nur von Nachteil war, denn nun hatte ich eine klaffende Wunde am Rücken und ich spürte wie immer mehr Blut aus meinem Körper strömte.

Ich ließ mich dennoch nicht abhalten meine Gegner abzuschießen und wäre ich nicht so weggetreten gewesen, wegen dem hohen Blutverlust, hätte ich vielleicht bemerkt das nur noch zwei Angreifer übrig waren.

So jedoch wollte ich mich schon breitwillig meinem Schicksal beugen, aber anscheinend hatten die Mächte des Lichts beschloss mein Leben zu verschonen, denn die beiden Fledermäuse schossen gleichzeitig auf mich zu und kamen sich in die Quere.

Obwohl Dämonen sich manchmal zusammenroten um stärker zu sein so sind sie doch nicht bereit zu teilen und Freundschaft oder Kameradschaft ist etwas das in ihrem Hirn nicht vorhanden ist. Ein Bündnis erfolgt nur wenn sie Vorteile für sich selbst sehen und das Bündnis der Fledermäuse hatte eben geendet.

Mit einem wütenden Gekreische begannen die beiden Monster sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen. Und Blut spritzte auf mich herab. Es war ein furchterregender Kampf und wenn ich mir vorstelle das anstatt der Fledermäuse ich diejenige sein hätte können die derart zerfleischt worden wäre, so bekomme ich noch im Nachhinein eine Gänsehaut.

Noch immer dachte ich müsse hier sterben und wollte deswegen wenigstens meinen Mörder töten wenn ich nicht die Chance hatte den Urheber des Bösens zu besiegen, doch als ich nach einem Pfeil greifen wollte, ertastete ich eine der Heiltränke an meinem Gürtel.

Während sich die beiden Kontrahenten noch immer bekriegten, öffnete ich eine der Flaschen und kippte sie in einem Zug. Ich spürte wie sich der Trank nach und nach in meinem Körper ausbreitete. Meine Wunden begann sich nach und nach zu versiegeln und bald nahm ich den Schmerz der von meiner Schulter ausging nur noch als leichtes ziehen war.

Ich richtete mich auf und legte zwei Pfeile an die Sehne. Die beiden Dämonischen Fledermäuse, die kaum zwei Meter von mir entfernt kämpften nahmen mich gar nicht wahr.

Auf diese Distanz stand die Wahrscheinlichkeit beide der bereits Schwerverletzten Kreaturen auf einmal zu töten.

Langsam zog ich an meinem Bogen und richtete die Pfeilspitzen auf meine Peiniger. Und wirklich, beide vielen Tot zu Boden bevor sie die Gefahr überhaupt wahrnehmen konnten.

Ich hatte so das Gefühl das ich nach dem Abenteuer ein gestörtes Verhältnis zu Fledermäusen haben würde, doch im Moment nahm ein Bücherregal meine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch.

Mit skeptischem Blick kam ich dem Ding näher, in dem nur ein eilzenes Buch stand. Ich nahm es heraus und schlug es auf. Durch das schwache Licht war es nicht leicht etwas zu lesen, aber ich konnte die Inschrift dennoch entziffern.

Sobald ich das Buch gelesen hatte, es bestand aus drei Seite, löste es sich in einer Rauchwolke auf und ich blieb ziemlich verdutzt im Raum stehen. Ich hatte schon viel von Büchern der Magie gehört aber das sie sich auflösen war mir neu. Da ich jedoch nicht da war um mir Gedanken über Bücher zu machen ging ich weiter, meine Hand nach dem Türknauf ausstreckend.

Zu meinem großen Schreck schoss aus meiner plötzlich rot leuchtenden Handfläche ein Feuerball auf die Tür und sengte diese an. Wäre ich nicht mit einer Grundausbildung über Magie aufgewachsen, ich hätte mich selbst auf einen Scheiterhaufen gestellt, so jedoch wusste ich das nicht von Dämonen besessen war, na gut ich hoffte es und versuchte das ganze noch einmal.

Meine Hand nach vorne gestreckt und im Kopf den letzten Vers des Buches und schon wiederholte sich der Zauber. Ich war ziemlich beeindruckt von meinen Künsten und konnte es nicht erwarten meine neuen Kräfte im Kampf einzusetzen. Allerdings musste dies noch etwas warten denn mein Bogen war stark lädiert und ich musste zurück in die Stadt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So im nächsten Kapitel wird sie dann endlich auf Butcher treffen.


End file.
